project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Shake it!
shake it! è un Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin e Kagamine Len terzetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da emon. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Watashi no jikan e guardando i crediti. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"An up-tempo dance number, featuring a trio of dancers as they shake it across a discotheque-style stage!"'' Liriche Giapponese=寂しくて切ない一人の夜には 消えたい言葉を捜して 秘密のドアを抜けてきて here we go oh yeah oh yeah 目の前の扉を開ければ そう、終わりのない夜への始まりだ 気球上のフロアの影から四次元への旅が始まるよ 流星の箱舟に乗って さぁ　時空旅行へと進んでいくのさ 天気予報は当てにならないから 気の向くまま all right Today is all night. Be funky funky funky night You & I be together funky funky funky night Today is all night. Be funky funky funky night! You & I funky night! あげ↑てきな Dance Dance 君の瞳から 輝く金の流星が 秘密のドアを抜けてきて here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake 今夜は止まらない だから今は　oh　夢の中 ミラーボールが回りまわる hurry up oh yeah oh yeah Dance Dance 君の瞳から… Shake Shake 今夜は止まらない… あげ↑てきな Dance Dance 君の瞳から 輝く金の流星が 秘密のドアを抜けてきて here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake 今夜は止まらない だから今は　oh　夢の中 ミラーボールが回りまわる hurry up oh yeah oh yeah 寂しくて切ない一人の夜には 消えたい言葉を捜して 秘密のドアを抜けてきて here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake 今夜は止まらない だから今は　oh　夢の中 ミラーボールが回りまわる hurry up oh yeah oh yeah|-|Romaji=samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa kietai kotoba o sagashite himitsu no DOOR o nukete kite Here we go oh yeah Oh yeah me no mae no tobira o akereba sou, owari no nai yoru e no hajimari da kikyuujou no FLOOR no kage kara yojigen e no tabi ga hajimaru yo ryuusei no hakobune ni notte saa jikuuryokou e to susunde iku no sa tenkiyohou wa ate ni naranai kara ki no muku mama ALL RIGHT Today is all night. Be funky funky funky night! You & I be together Funky funky funky night Today is all night. Be funky funky funky night! You & I funky night! agete kina DANCE DANCE kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga himitsu no DOOR o nukete kite Here we go oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah SHAKE SHAKE konya wa tomaranai dakara ima wa OH yume no naka MIRRORBALL ga mawari mawaru Hurry up oh yeah Oh yeah DANCE DANCE kimi no hitomi kara… SHAKE SHAKE konya wa tomaranai… agete kina DANCE DANCE kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga himitsu no DOOR o nukete kite Here we go oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah SHAKE SHAKE konya wa tomaranai dakara ima wa OH yume no naka MIRRORBALL ga mawari mawaru Hurry up oh yeah Oh yeah samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa kietai kotoba o sagashite himitsu no DOOR o nukete kite Here we go oh yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah SHAKE SHAKE konya wa tomaranai dakara ima wa OH yume no naka MIRRORBALL ga mawari mawaru Hurry up oh yeah Oh yeah|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' If you are feeling sad and lonely in the night Collect words that you would not want to remember anymore and come on through the secret door here we go oh yeah oh yeah You can open the front door Yes, an endless night will begin The floor balloons out in the room start a trip to a four-dimensional space from the inside Get into an ark of the shooting star Let's go on a trip in space and time Weather forecasts are always irrelevant So take it easy, all right Today is All night be funky funky funky night You&I be together funky funky funky night Today is All night be funky funky funky night You&I funky night! ☆Put your ↑ hands up Dance Dance, your eyes shine like a shower of gold meteors Come on through the secret door here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake, we can't stop tonight Now here it is, oh, in a dream The disco ball spins round and round hurry up oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Dance Dance, your eyes shine... Shake Shake, we can't stop tonight... ☆Put your ↑ hands up Dance Dance, your eyes shine like a shower of gold meteors Come on through the secret door here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake, we can't stop tonight Now here it is, oh, in a dream The disco ball spins round and round hurry up oh yeah oh yeah If you are feeling sad and lonely in the night Collect words that you would not want to remember anymore and come on through the secret door here we go oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah shake shake, we can't stop tonight Now here it is, oh, in a dream The disco ball spins round and round hurry up oh yeah oh yeah Video Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 - shake it!|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【初音ミク】shake it!【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2012 Categoria:Canzoni DLC